La cuarta Guerrera Mágica
by MoSa
Summary: Existe una leyenda que cuando un terrible suceso, que ni siquiera las niñas de mundo místico pueden evitar, se hablará de la aparición de una cuarta guerrera mágica... Romance, aventura...Espero que lean, y dejen reviews... xD


_Bueno, espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, y que me acompañen con su apoyo en los reviews a lo largo de los capítulos. Recordando que los personajes son propios de sus autores y solo escribo esto como fan que soy, sin fin de lucro solo por divertirme... los dejos con la historia._

La cuarta Guerrera Mágica

Capítulo 1 Henos aquí de nuevo

Ya han pasado más de 4 años desde la última vez que habían vuelto de Céfiro. Lucy, Marina y Anaís se habían prometido que pasara lo que pasara, estarían juntas hasta el fin. Cada semana se reunían en la torre de Tokio, ya que estando en diferentes escuelas no podían verse tanto como ellas deseaban.

-Ay chicas, las he extrañado tanto- Decía la peliazul.

-Pero Marina si tan solo fue una semana- Contestaba la pelirroja.

-Por eso, es mucho tiempo para mí-

-Te comprendo Marina, pero tenemos ocupaciones en la escuela: Tareas, trabajos…-

-Tu como siempre tan estudiosa Anaís- Le sonreía algo irónica Marina.

Anaís se sonroja ante esa afirmación.

Lucy viendo un punto imaginario al cielo suelta un suspiro- Como quisiera volver otra vez, existe la paz, los cefirianos han hecho un mundo mejor en base a sus corazones- "Latis¿Qué es de ti?, te he extrañado como no tienes idea"

Anaís y Marina se acercan también a observar el cielo cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Aun me arrepiento ¿Por qué no le dije?, el me hablo en mi mente, me dijo 'Marina' en un tono de voz diferente, sé que no le hablo a las demás porque me lo dijeron, Anaís hablo con Paris y Lucy con Latis, yo tan solo les sonreí y dije que yo no oí a nadie, pero si supieran todo lo que siento por ti Clef…"

"Paris¿Te volveré a ver?, no he encontrado chico alguno comparado a ti"

Lucy rompe aquel silencio que reino quizás por escasos minutos entre las chicas- ¿Los podremos volver a ver?-

-Ya no sé Lucy, hemos deseado con nuestros corazones durante estos 4 años la manera de regresar, pero tal vez…- Contesta con cierto desgano Anaís.

-Ya no nos necesiten ó peor aun, no se acuerden de nosotros-

-¡Marina!-

-Chicas, seamos realistas, ya han sido 4 largos años, cada semana en el mismo lugar dónde todo sucedió y entonces… ¡No pasa nada!-

La verdad duele, pero la peliazul tiene razón, tan solo Lucy y Anaís bajan la cabeza. Marina se da cuenta que sus palabras fueron fuertes, pero es muy grande la pena que siente, tan grande el no haber dicho un 'Te quiero'. Se abraza de las chicas, y las tres empiezan a llorar, un llanto melancólico, de frustración. Las tres en su cabeza tiene la misma pregunta '¿Por qué?'.

Dispuesta cada una a limpiar sus lágrimas, de la nada ven como una fuerte luz las ciega.

Cada una siente una ligera descarga de electricidad sobre su espina dorsal, todo lo que habían deseado ahí estaba, y como es de esperarse llegaron del mismo modo…

-Estamos en Céfiro pero… ¡¿Porque siempre llegamos cayendo?!- Como siempre Marina, con su característica forma de expresarse.

-¡Chicas hemos vuelto!, pero ¡¿Quién vendrá por nosotros?!- Dice una Lucy emocionada y a la vez asustada, falta poco por llegar al suelo y aun no hay alguien que haya notado que las chicas de mundo místico han regresado.

Anaís es la única que trata de mantenerse en calma, ya que sus dos amigas están más que alteradas, tratando de encontrar la forma de no estrellarse ve a lo lejos que una criatura algo extraña va en su rescate. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde aquella criatura logra atrapar a las tres chicas, las cuales llegan sanas y salvas a tierra firme.

Marina baja de esa ave rara de un salto, la cual prosigue ayudar a sus dos amigas.

-Pues henos aquí, en Céfiro de nuevo-

-Si Marina aquí estamos, pero quien habrá enviado a… - Lucy volteando a ver a todos lados y no logro ver a la criatura salvadora.

-Quien haya sido, pero parece que nadie ha notado nuestra llegada, por cierto ¿Recuerdan que camino tomar para llegar al castillo?- Marina y Lucy al mismo tiempo dicen no con la cabeza.- Mm, ya veo entonces tendremos de algún modo buscar dónde refugiarnos porque la noche esta por llegar y nosotros aquí sin ni siquiera con quien nos explique que paso-

-Si al menos estuviera Nikona, tendríamos una cómoda casa para refugiarnos- Lucy decía algo cabizbaja.

"O que Clef estuviera con nosotros" Marina suelta un ligero suspiro.

-Puu, puu-

-¡Nikona!- Decían las chicas al unísono.

-No puedo creer que vaya a decirlo, pero pequeña bola de algodón te he echado mucho de menos- Sinceramente Marina estaba más que aplastando a Nikona.

-Nosotros también, pero Nikona…- Lucy la toma y la ve directo a su esponjada carita-¿Tu sabes porque hemos regresado? O al menos decirnos ¿Como llegar al castillo?-

-Puu- Y movía su cabeza en forma de negación.

Suspira Lucy- Ni que hacer, al menos Nikona¿podrías aparecer una casa para poder quedarnos esta noche?-

La piedra que Nikona trae en la frente empieza a brillar y aparece la misma casita de siempre, con todo lo necesario para que las chicas pudieran pasar bien la noche.

-Bueno, mañana será un largo día, tendremos que encontrar la forma de llegar, porque parece que ni siquiera conocemos esta parte de Céfiro-

-En eso tienes razón Anaís, bueno a cenar- Decía una Marina algo contenta.

"¿Mañana?, espero poderte encontrar Latis" Lucy apretaba con más fuerza su medallón.


End file.
